Alchimistul/XXVI
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Acela era limbajul pur al lumii, fără explicaţii, pentru că Universul nu avea nevoie de explicaţii ca să-şi continue drumul în nesfârşit. Tot ce înţelegea flăcăul în clipa aceea era că se află în faţa femeii vieţii lui şi, fără să fie nevoie de cuvinte, şi ea trebuia să ştie asta. en It was the pure Language of the World. It required no explanation, just as the universe needs none as it travels through endless time. What the boy felt at that moment was that he was in the presence of the only woman in his life,and that, with no need for words, she recognized the same thing. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Era mai sigur de asta ca de orice altceva pe lume, chiar dacă părinţii lui şi părinţii părinţilor lui i-ar fi spus că se cuvenea mai întâi să faci curte, să fii logodit, să cunoşti bine fata şi să ai bani, şi abia pe urmă să te căsătoreşti. en He was more certain of it than of anything in the world. He had been told by his parents and grandparents that he must fall in love and really know a person before becoming committed. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Cine spunea asta poate că n-a cunoscut niciodată limbajul universal, fiindcă atunci când te cufunzi în el, totdeauna e uşor să înţelegi că pe lume există o persoană care o aşteaptă pe cealaltă, fie în mijlocul deşertului, fie în mijlocul marilor oraşe. en But maybe people who felt that way had never learned the universal language. Because, when you know that language, it's easy to understand that someone in the world awaits you, whether it's in the middle of the desert or in some great city. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi când vieţile unor asemenea oameni se întretaie, şi ochii li se întâlnesc, orice trecut şi orice viitor îşi pierd importanţa, şi rămâne numai acel moment şi acea certitudine incredibilă că toate lucrurile sub soare sunt scrise de aceeaşi Mână. en And when two such people encounter each other, and their eyes meet, the past and the future become unimportant. There is only that moment, and the incredible certainty that everything under the sun has been written by one hand only. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro O Mână care trezeşte Dragostea şi care face un suflet geamăn pentru fiecare om care munceşte, se odihneşte şi caută comori sub soare. Fără asta n-ar avea nici o noimă visurile omenirii. en It is the hand that evokes love, and creates a twin soul for every person in the world. Without such love, one's dreams would have no meaning. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “Maktub”', şi-a spus flăcăul. Englezul se ridică de unde stătea şi-l zgâlţâi pe flăcău. ― Hai, întreab-o! Flăcăul s-a apropiat de fată. Ea zâmbi din nou. El îi întoarse zâmbetul. en Maktub, thought the boy. The Englishman shook the boy: "Come on, ask her!" The boy stepped closer to the girl, and when she smiled, he did the same. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Cum te cheamă? a întrebat-o. ― Mă cheamă Fatima, spuse fata, lăsând privirea în jos. ― E un nume pe care unele femei îl poartă şi pe meleagurile de unde vin eu. en "What's your name?" he asked."Fatima," the girl said, averting her eyes. "That's what some women in my country are called." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Este numele fiicei Profetului, spuse Fatima. Războinicii l-au adus până aici. Fata, gingaşă, vorbea de războinici cu mândrie. Lângă ea, Englezul insista, aşa că flăcăul întrebă despre omul care vindeca toate bolile. ― E un om care cunoaşte tainele lumii. Vorbeşte cu djinii deşertului, spuse ea. en "It's the name of the Prophet's daughter," Fatima said. "The invaders carried the name everywhere." The beautiful girl spoke of the invaders with pride. The Englishman prodded him, and the boy asked her about the man who cured people's illnesses. "That's the man who knows all the secrets of the world," she said. "He communicates with the genies of thedesert." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Djinii erau demoni. Iar fata arătă spre sud, spre locul unde acel bărbat ciudat locuia. Apoi îşi umplu ulciorul şi plecă. Englezul plecă şi el să-l caute pe Alchimist. Flăcăul rămase multă vreme aşezat lângă fântână, înţelegând că într-o zi Levantul îi aşternuse pe obraz parfumul acelei femei şi că o iubea înainte chiar de a şti că există şi că iubirea pentru ea îi va aduce toate comorile din lume. en The genies were the spirits of good and evil. And the girl pointed to the south, indicating that it was there the strange man lived. Then she filled her vessel with water and left. The Englishman vanished, too, gone to find the alchemist. And the boy sat there by the well for a long time, remembering that one day in Tarifa the levanter had brought to him the perfume of that woman, and realizing that he had loved her before he even knew she existed. He knew that his love for her would enable him to discover every treasure in the world. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro A doua zi, flăcăul s-a întors la fântână, ca s-o aştepte pe fată. Spre uimirea lui, îl găsi acolo pe Englez, privind, pentru prima oară, deşertul. ― Am aşteptat o după-amiază şi o noapte, spuse Englezul. El a sosit o dată cu primele stele. en The next day, the boy returned to the well, hoping to see the girl. To his surprise, the Englishman was there, looking out at the desert, "I waited all afternoon and evening," he said. "He appeared with the first stars of evening. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro I-am povestit ce căutam. Atunci m-a întrebat dacă transformasem vreodată plumbul în aur. I-am răspuns că asta era ceea ce voiam să învăţ. M-a trimis să încerc. A fost tot ce mi-a spus: „Du-te şi încearcă.” Flăcăul rămase tăcut. Englezul călătorise atâta ca să audă ceea ce ştia deja. Şi-a amintit că şi el îi dăduse bătrânului rege şase oi pentru acelaşi lucru. en I told him what I was seeking, and he asked me if I had ever transformed lead into gold. I told him that was what I had come here to learn. "He told me I should try to do so. That's all he said: 'Go and try.' " The boy didn't say anything. The poor Englishman had traveled all this way, only to be told that he should repeat what he had already done so many times. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Atunci încearcă, îi spuse Englezului. ― Chiar asta am să fac. Şi am să încep chiar acum. Curând după ce Englezul plecă, Fatima veni să ia apă cu ulciorul. en "So, then try," he said to the Englishman. "That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to start now." As the Englishman left, Fatima arrived and filled her vessel with water. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Am venit să-ţi spun un lucru simplu, vorbi flăcăul. Vreau să fii nevasta mea. Te iubesc. Fata lăsă apa să i se verse din ulcior. ― O să te aştept în fiecare zi aici. Am traversat deşertul în căutarea unei comori care se găseşte lângă Piramide. en "I came to tell you just one thing," the boy said. "I want you to be my wife. I love you." The girl dropped the container, and the water spilled. "I'm going to wait here for you every day. I have crossed the desert in search of a treasure that is somewhere near the Pyramids, fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Războiul a fost pentru mine o nenorocire. Acum este o binecuvântare, pentru că mă lasă aproape de tine. ― Războiul o să se sfârşească într-o bună zi, a spus fata. Flăcăul privi curmalii din oază. Fusese păstor. en and for me, the war seemed a curse. But now it's a blessing, because it brought me to you." "The war is going to end someday," the girl said. The boy looked around him at the date palms. He reminded himself that he had been a shepherd, fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi aici erau destule oi. Fatima era mai importantă decât comoara. ― Războinicii îşi caută comorile, spuse fata ca şi cum ar fi ghicit gândurile flăcăului. Iar femeile deşertului sunt mândre de războinicii lor. Apoi îşi umplu din nou ulciorul şi a plecat. en and that he could be a shepherd again. Fatima was more important than his treasure. "The tribesmen are always in search of treasure," the girl said, as if she had guessed what he was thinking. "And the women of the desert are proud of their tribesmen." She refilled her vessel and left. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro În fiecare zi flăcăul se ducea la fântână ca să o aştepte pe fată. I-a povestit viaţa lui de păstor, despre rege, despre prăvălia de cristaluri. S-au împrietenit, şi în afara celor cincisprezece minute cât petrecea cu ea, restul zilei se scurgea îngrozitor de greu. Se aflau de aproape o lună în oază când Conducătorul Caravanei îi strânse pe toţi ca să le vorbească. en The boy went to the well every day to meet with Fatima. He told her about his life as a shepherd, about the king, and about the crystal shop. They became friends, and except for the fifteen minutes he spent with her, each day seemed that it would never pass. When he had been at the oasis for almost a month, the leader of the caravan called a meeting of all of the people traveling with him. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu ştim când se va sfârşi războiul, şi nici nu ne putem urma călătoria, le-a spus el. Luptele mai pot dura multă vreme, poate chiar ani. Sunt războinici puternici şi viteji de ambele părţi, iar onoarea de a lupta însufleţeşte ambele tabere. en "We don't know when the war will end, so we can't continue our journey," he said. "The battles may last for a long time, perhaps even years. There are powerful forces on both sides, and the war is important to both armies. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Nu e un război între buni şi răi. E un război între forţe care luptă pentru aceeaşi putere şi când începe o asemenea luptă, durează mai mult decât altele, pentru că Allah este în amândouă taberele. en It's not a battle of good against evil. It's a war between forces that are fighting for the balance of power, and, when that type of battle begins, it lasts longer than others—because Allah is on both sides." fr de it es pt Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV